


Disasterous Bisexual Awakening

by KurooSimp01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Bisexuality, Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pansexual Character, Sexuality Crisis, Tanaka Saeko is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooSimp01/pseuds/KurooSimp01
Summary: Tanaka Ryuunosuke comes to find that he is, in fact, bisexual, and has a fat fucking crush on his team mate, Ennoshita Chikara.Saeko is a good sister and helps Ryuu out with his sexuality crisis.Hope you enjoy this 😁(Idk if some of this counts as suggestive content but please proceed with caution when reading if you are uncomfortable with this theme)
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Disasterous Bisexual Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god help me-
> 
> I had so much fun writing this oml-
> 
> I know that Tanaka is 100% straight as a parrallel line in the canon anime, but I headcanon that I don't think he would care who he's with, as long as their feelings were mutual and they could trust each other.
> 
> Also I fucking hardcore ship EnnoTana so I had to self-indulge a little, haha.
> 
> Enjoy the fic 😁

This was bullshit.

Absolute bullshit. 

This is- WHY

So, long story short - Tanaka had a Bi panic.

A bisexual panic. 

And he was so fucked.

~☆~

"Oi, Tanaka!" 

Tanaka looked up to meet eyes with Ennoshita. The latter wore a confident smile, two volleyballs underneath each of his arms and his hair stuck to his head from sweat (something that Tanaka couldn't relate to). 

"What's up, Enno?"

"I'll need help with tidying the club room after the gym clean up, but everyone seems to be busy, haha," Ennoshita sighs, "Are you okay to help me out?" 

"U-uh, yeah, sure, man! Just give me a couple minutes, then I'll be with ya'." Tanaka replied, his cheeks slightly pink. Since when did Enno look so... good?

"Haha, great! I'll be in the clubroom, 'kay?" Ennoshita replied, before walking off.

"Eh.. yeah..."

Fuck. 

Ryuunosuke, what the heck was that?!

You've never looked at him that way before... or even a man in general. What happened to Kiyoko?! She's the goddess I worship, not Ennoshita-

Oh no.

Oh shit.

What the FUCK?!

~☆~

"I'm home, nee-san..." Ryuu said as he walked into his house, taking his shoes off and locking the door behind him, sighing. 

"Heyy lil' bro! How was school?" Saeko, his older sister, walked out of the kitchen with the ever-irritating grin she always wore. 

"Ehh..." Ryuu made a weird noise in response, then got drawn back to when he was with Ennoshita in the club room. 

Said boy had just finished getting changed out of his gym uniform and was starting to tidy the unruly mess of the small box they called a club room (more like a fly tip for god's sake). 

Ryuu had gone rather awkward and red at the thought of what he would have witnessed if he'd walked into that room any earlier than he did so. Idiot stop it!

"Oh, Tanaka! Good timing - I was just starting to get shit cleaned, haha - those first years just can't seem to accept places being clean, huh? Annoying, really - makes us have to end up doing all of the work and it's tiring!" Ennoshita looked behind him and noticed Tanaka's posture. He looked a little... stiff. And his face was quite flushed. He raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Tanaka? You okay over there? Your face is red and you seem tense..."

Tanaka snapped out of his - ridiculous- train of thought and looked at the concerned Ennoshita with an awkward smile.

"W-what? Tense? Nah, I-I'm fine, just a little tight from all the practising, ya know? It's nothing, don't worry about it, man!" Tanaka stuttered. You dumbass -that wasn't convincing in the slightest! What the fuck is wrong with you today, Ryuu?!

"Ooookay then - I need help with those boxes being moved out of the way of the door, then the spare clothes box needs to be sorted and put back on the shelf, then we're good to go, sound okay?" 

Tanaka's fluster slowly went away as Ennoshita talked, thankfully.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll get onto that-"

And he did so. 

Ryuunosuke Tanaka, get a hold of yourself! This is ridiculous! What the fuck is all of this shit anyways? Kiyoko is the one you like, not fucking Chikara Ennoshita! You're not gay-

Oh.

"Holy shit... I'm bi..."

"Hm? You're what?" 

Ennoshita's voice startled him as he stacked the boxes on top of each other, resulting in some of them falling back onto the floor with a crash. Fuck, did he say that out loud?

"U-uh, nothing! I just, uh... I said I'm high..? N-not high, uh... I'm not on drugs or anything, don't worry-"

"Woah, Tanaka, calm down! Breathe for a minute, jeez. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I won't force it out of you." Ennoshita said, his eyebrow raised slightly. 

"U-uh... yeah... sure." Tanaka turned around again and picked up the fallen boxes, stacking them again and going to sort out the rest of the things he needed to, all while internally scolding himself for his stupid actions and thoughts-

"OI, EARTH TO RYUUNOSUKE TANAKA!" Saeko's voice boomed through his ear canals, making them ache.

"Nee-san, what the fuck-?!"

"Honey, YOU need to get outta your own head and sit down! Shit's happened at school and I'm not gonna leave you the fuck alone until ya tell me everything, got it?" She put her hand on her hip, using the other one to flick his forehead, making Tanaka swat her hand away.

"Okay, okay, jeez... I'm going..." 

Well, he would have gone - if Saeko hadn't have dragged him into the living room and onto the sofa, then sitting next to him and folding her arms over her chest. 

"So? What happened - I wanna know everything." 

Ryuu hesitated for a moment.

"Uh... I... don't quite know how to explain this..." he started, his voice shaking a little from stress, "But... I kinda had a... panic? O-or a realisation? I dunno, I'm as confused as you probably are just hearing me stumble over my own words..."

Saeko raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips and leaning forward, leaning closer to her younger brother.

"Take your time, Ryuu. I'm not gonna rush ya, okay?" She said, her voice less firm and worried, instead calmer and reassuring. 

Ryuu hesitated again, before running his hands over his face.

"I-I think... I'm bisexual... o-or biromantic..." 

Saeko went quiet for a moment, letting the slight shock of the news sink in, before laughing.

"Ahh, you're not alone, Ryuu. Anyways, why do ya look so panicked? It's not gonna change how anyone thinks about cha, especially not me. Heck, I had my first bi-panic when I was... uh, fifteen, I think? Some random girl just helped me in the streets when I was struggling to carry stuff, and my heart skipped a beat, my face flushed and my stomach did flips. It's nothing to be upset or worried about, Ryuu - it's completely natural. Plus, y'still have ya mates at school, and ya have me, so you're not gonna be alone."

Ryuu looked at Saeko, then lowered his head.

"Thanks, Saeko..." 

The mischievous grin appeared again, and she put her hand on Ryuu's shoulder.

"Eyy, it's what I'm here to do. Sooo, who's the guy who gave you your first bi panic? Is he cute? What's his name? Is he on the team? Spill the tea, bro, I'm dyin'!" She asked in an excited hurry. 

"Uh, well... you already know who he is, so..." Ryuu went red again, his hands clasped together.

Saeko thought for a minute, then gasped a little too overdramatically.

"OOOOH IS IT ENNOSHITA?!"

"Shut up, you don't have to be so loud! Jeez, the neighbours would think you're getting murdered..." Ryuu commented, his ears now aching again, "but yeah... i-it is..." 

"Ahahahaaaaaa I knew it! He's pretty good lookin' to be fair with ya, haha! You sure know how to pick the hot ones-"

"Yeah, you never said that when I would constantly talk about Kiyoko-"

"That's because you never really liked her in the first place, ya git! You just made yourself think as much because you didn't wanna believe that you liked dick, too-!"

"SAEKO CAN YOU NOT?!"

"Ryuu, I'm your older sister - I'm supposed to be teasin' ya!" 

"Yeah, well, do it about my receding hair line or something, not a fucking bisexual crisis! Plus, internal biphobia is a fucking prick!"

"Lil' bro, you gotta learn to ignore that - or it'll be on ya for the rest of your life and you'll be forever alone-"

"Oh man you don't kmow how fucking badly I wanna SLAP you right now-"

"Bitch try me, one flick to your ear and you're crying and rolling around on the floor like a squirrel having a seizure!" 

"What the fuck-?"

The banter continued until they both decided that they were starving and ordered some takeout. Saeko felt like her little brother deserved the chill of some takeout pizza and netflix to binge some documentaries on animals for a good five or so hours before falling asleep on the sofa. She was proud of Ryuu for being able to slowly come to terms with his late-blooming realisation and be able to talk about it with her. She wanted to feel needed and trusted by Ryuu, so it really did them both a favour.

Ah, Ryuu... you're growin' up so fast...

I'm proud o'ya, lil' bro.

~☆~

Tanaka sighed nervously. This shit was so scary to do and his anxiety levels were skyrocketing to ridiculous levels.

It's been about a couple of weeks since Tanaka's bisexual awakening, and his sister had NOT stopped nagging at him EVERY DAY for that amount of time to just go and tell Ennoshita how he feels about him.

So he decided that today was as good a day as any. 

It was one of the weekends where neither he or Ennoshita were busy, so they agreed to meet up after Tanaka texted him, asking if he wanted to hang out. Luckily, Ennoshita had agreed since he had no homework or any errands to do and 'was bored out of my mind' anyways - quoted.

Tanaka had decided to arrive at the local park early, almost regretting it because of how cold the winter air was. He decided that staying in his house any longer would make him not want to go out, so he actually asked Saeko to lock him out of the house so he could go and get this shit over with. She - obviously - agreed and locked him out of the house immediately. Good going having an older sister who's literally a support pillar, huh?

"Hey, Tanaka!" 

Tanaka turned around to see Ennoshita walking towards him, wearing a thick, fluffy coat and a seemingly hand-knitted scarf, with his cheeks and nose slightly rosy from the cold. Fuck that's so cute I can't do this-

"H-Hey, Enno! You're, uh, lookin' a bit cold, haha."

"Just a little - I'm wrapped up pretty well, so I think I'll be fine."

Ennoshita chuckled a little, then an awkward silence came between them, causing the air to seemingly thicken with tension. This bugged Tanaka, so he just decided to take the dive and hope for the best.

"Uh, Ennoshita... I... actually invited you out here to talk to you..." He started, his nerves already showing through his voice.

"Oh, okay. Let's find somewhere to sit, then we can talk, okay? Standing here freezing wouldn't do either of us any good." Ennoshita said, adjusting his scarf and giving Tanaka a warm smile. Stop being cute, Ennoshita I swear to god-

"Y-yeah, sounds great..!" Tanaka gave him a nervous grin back as they found a small bench to sit on.

As Tanaka sat, he felt his stomach twist a little from his anxiety. Why was he so nervous? He was here to tell Ennoshita, get an answer, and leave, that's all... so why did he feel so sick?

"Tanaka, you okay there? You've gone a little pale..." Ennoshita's worried voice snapped Tanaka out of his zone-out. Fuck.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm all good..." Tanaka responded, "Just... a little nervous, I guess is all..." He trailed off, anxiety spiking again.

"Well, whatever it is you need to say, I'm here to listen. Don't rush yourself, okay?" 

"U-uh, yeah, thanks, man..."

Tanaka took a deep breath, then exhaled a sigh.

"Look, Ennoshita. You're an amazing friend. You're kind, supportive, strict when you have to be and overall a good guy. I... know I've been a little awkward and distant of you recently, and honestly, it's kinda bitten me in the ass, haha..." Another breath taken, "Just knowing that you're there for me - and others - is just... so comforting and it makes me feel safe. I... really don't know where I'm going with this, uh..." 

Ennoshita's face was soft, but had a slightly serious undertone, evidently a little confused and worried about this 

"Take your time, it's alright." He said, his voice a little shaky from the cold. Or the fact that his heart was fucking racing right now. This could go all of two ways - he's either telling me that he's dealing with something serious...

Or he's confessing.

Oh shit.

"Look, I'm not gonna dance around the issue and get to the point, because honestly, not just saying it is really fueling my anxiety right now." Tanaka turned to Ennoshita, his eyes confident, but his cheeks flushed red and shaking a little, "I'm bisexual, and I like you. Romantically." 

Holy shit fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck I said it oh god time to die in a hole-

"Tanaka..." 

He looked at Ennoshita with evident anxiety, sweat rolling down his temple. This was either gonna end badly, or at least have some good results. It was one or the other.

"You're stupid, y'know?"

"Wh- Huh?" Ooookay that's NOT the response - A response - I was expecting. Ouch.

Ennoshita exhaled a laugh and shook his head, staring at his hands.

"I thought by now that you'd have realised I'm the one who's liked you for a good few months, now. I was told by almost everyone else on the team that I was extremely obvious and that I should just confess... but I always had the nagging voice in the back of my head that would stop me from doing so. To think that someone as energetic, smart and incredible as you would fall for someone so plain and boring like me would be ridiculous in my eyes. But I guess I can forget about that thought now, huh?" 

His eyes met Tanaka's, who's face was completely red and his mouth slightly open from shock. Then he laughed.

"Tanaka, y-you're all red, haha!" 

Tanaka made an unintelligible sound and shook his head, his hand flying up to his face to attempt to hide his burning cheeks.

"S-shut up-!" Oh god this shit is a LOT to take in. Fuck my life I want to just hug the absolute shit outta him-

"Hey, Tanaka, look at me, please?"

He did so, still not quite able to speak. He audibly swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I like you too. I-if you want to, we can try and go on a proper date sometime soon? I-if you're willing, of course, I wouldn't want to force you into anything-!"

This time it was Tanaka's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds great - awesome, even. I'll see when I'm next able to go out and arrange something for us." 

Ennoshita smiled and pulled Tanaka into a hug, smiling with joy.

"Thank you so much, Tanaka... I don't think I ever would've gotten that off of my chest if you hadn't have spoken up first... makes me feel kinda stupid, haha..." 

Tanaka smiled and hugged back, enjoying the warmth and safety of his crush holding him. Shit... this is so nice...

"'S all good, Ennoshita - hey, uh... d-do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Ennoshita pulled away at that, then leaning in to press a soft, quick kiss to Tanaka's lips, smiling warmly. This caused Tanaka's face to burn for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'd love to..." 

They both smiled and hugged again, finally being able to embrace each other in such a way after so long hopelessly waiting and pining for one another. They felt happy. They felt warm. They felt safe. 

Just then, snow began to fall.

Ennoshita noticed first and pulled away a little, though stil staying close to Tanaka.

"Hey look, it's snowing.." He said happily, managing to catch a snowflake kn his palm, watching it very quickly melt away. That's how you could describe my heart right now - melting.

"A-ah, that's so cliché, haha. Snow's always been pretty, y'know? It always reminded me of someone I like..."

"Hmmm, I wonder who that could be..?" 

They both laughed with each other, just how they'd wish they could have sooner. It couldn't have been a better winter for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAAAAEEEEE The snowfall trope. 👌
> 
> Anygays- I MEAN ANYWAYS hope y'all enjoyed the fic 😂. I tried to make this fic as realistic as I possibly could if the situation were to happen in real life, haha, and I think I did relatively well so I'm happy with that 😁.
> 
> Have a great rest of the day/night/morning/evening, and ADIOSSSSS


End file.
